The Dragon among Ninja
by Hiddenray
Summary: This is a world where Ninja and Wizards co-exist, but due to the lack of jobs, the wizards decided to integrate themselves into the ninja system. Dragons are naturally the strongest creatures in this world, but Dragon Slayers are stronger. Read how Natsu learns just what it means to be a Dragon Slayer. A partially OP Natsu, set in the Narutoverse. (Discontinued, up for adoption.).


**Chapter 1: Out of the Dragon's Nest**

* * *

 **Roses are red, violets are blue,I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto and neither do you.**

 **A Fairy Tail and Naruto Xover.**

 **Hiddenray's Note: Okay...so I edited the story a bit...and here it is...sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Genins, the lowest rank, mostly for ninja who have just begun their career.

Chunin, the second lowest rank, ninja with a large amount of experience and ability fall under this category, most of the ninja population is made up of Chunin.

Jounin, the higher-ups among ninja, they are the elite of the ninja system with either high amounts of talent or abilities gained through hard work and experience, less than one out of twenty Chunin ever receive this rank.

S-ranks, the strongest in the world of ninja, their abilities are frightening, capable of taking on a dozen Jonins at the same time, there are only a few dozen of them in the world.

Kage's are S-ranks, chosen to be the leader and representative of the village.

But, ninja's are not the only ones in this world, there are also wizards with multiple ranks, highest being S-classed. All possessing abilities unique only to them.

The ninja were much more favored though so, the wizards were left with little to no jobs. Soon they accepted their fate and integrated themselves to the ninja system, they received training and became a part of the ninja. It became common knowledge for a wizard to join a hidden village after awakening their unique powers.

There was another, even greater rank though.

A rank you could only receive by two methods, both nearly impossible.

The rank of Dragon Slayer.

One way of achieving this title was by killing a dragon and gaining their powers by absorbing the fading soul, easier said than done.

A dragon, _any_ dragon, was said to be twice as strong and intelligent as the strongest demon, the Nine Tailed Fox, but a dragon would only attack if provoked.

The second way is much harder than the first, you could claim the title of Dragon Slayer, by killing an existing dragon slayer and absorbing his power, that is...

if you can kill a person much more dangerous than a dragon.

 _ **-Midnight, under the moon light-**_

"..." Natsu was breathing hard, he was bleeding and was on his knees with a dislocated arm.

"Why?"

"W-why what?" Natsu asked the man standing in-front of him.

"Why do you want to be a Dragon Slayer so bad?" The man asked.

"No, its more like, why shouldn't I be a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu replied.

"If what you told me is true, then you could have killed that sick old dragon with EASE!" The man shouted to Natsu.

"Igneel was sick and old, and I could've taken him down, but, there's no way I was gonna kill my FATHER!" Natsu got on his feet and tackled the the man.

"Just because your a dragon slayer, DOESN'T mean you can get away with killing my PARENT!" Natsu kept the man in a body lock and started to gather his energy for a final attack.

"You-, you and that dragon were unique! No one, ANYONE, has ever heard of a child raised by a DRAGON!" The man uttered."I was just curious, I only wanted to see his reaction, I just wanted to see how protective he was of you, I asked if I could kill you, and the next thing I saw was _fire_."

"I won't forgive you, NOT until I know you're DEAD! So I'll finish it right here and now!" Natsu's body began to change, his skin started to turn to scales .The temperature in the area rose to a degree where the nearby trees started to burn.

"Fire Dragon's! Flame Bomb!" The two men were encased in flames, creating an explosion large enough to send shock-waves to the hidden villages over a hundred miles away.

 ** _-Meanwhile, at the leaf village-_**

"OK Sakura, just follow my lead and we'll get those bells from Kakashi-sensie in no time." A sixteen year old Naruto said to his pink-haired teammate, they were standing in front of their teacher, who was trying to provoke them by swinging the bells around at his fingertips."Come on Naruto! Sakura! These bells just won't throw themselves at you."

Just then a shock-wave of air passes through, making Kakashi loose his grip on the bells.

"Alright! This was too easy Sensie!" Naruto said after catching the bells in mid-air.

"Ha! He's right Sensie~ looks like your getting too old for this, maybe you should of quit while you were ahead!"

"Heyyy... come on guys, can't we have a do-over, Lady Tsunade's gona have my ass for this if she finds out- , you know what, how about I treat you guys to a free meal and _you_ make sure Lady Tsunade doesn't find out."

"Um, Sensie ..." Naruto said pointing behind Kakashi.

"I'm Not gona look back, I'm not gona look back! If I don't look back she won't be standing there."

"Oh Kakashi~ make sure Lady Tsunade doesn't find out what exactly?"

"She's standing behind me isn't she?"

 _ **-Back to Natsu-**_

"Ughh... ahhh...ooohhhh god..." Natsu moaned as he crawled out of an enormous crater.

"I can't believe I actually lived through that." He was holding a fur jacket that belonged to his opponent, then looked back down into the crater, at the bottom of which was what was the remains of the now diseased Lightning Dragon Slayer, _Laxus_.

 **'I'm keeping this.'** he thought.

The dead body then suddenly started evaporating and turning into pure energy, the energy entered into Natsu through his nose and mouth, in that moment, Natsu passed out.

 _ **-Half a day later, sunrise-**_

"Maaan! What a crazy dream!" Natsu looks around and notices the lack of the forest and the addition of a giant crater and the jacket."AHH! DAMMIT!"

 **'But wait! My arm! it doesn't even hurt'** Natsu checks himself and realizes that all his injuries had healed.

"So this is what it feels like to have the power of two dragons." Natsu clenched his fist. He felt no joy in his new rank or strength. Grief was the only thing he could feel.

"This wasn't worth Igneel's life." He whispers, while kneeling at the ground.

He stayed there in silence, mourning his foster parent's demise, he thought of the life he spent with Igneel, the happy times, the places they visited and the people he met along the way, he thought about all of them. Then, he stood up. At that moment, he made a silent promise to himself.

 **'I won't let anyone else Die!'**

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and concentrated, as if feeling the world. Then opened his eyes and faced a direction.

 **'Well, I was going to join a village anyway, so I might as well go join the one she told me about, I did promise I'd come find her.'**

 _ **-Leaf Village Gate, the next day-**_

Natsu was wearing a black vest with a white scarf rapped around his neck, and was carrying a small bag on his back.

"Whada ya mean my previous residence!? I already told you! I traveled with Igneel and slept in caves my whole LIFE!" Natsu slammed his palms down on the counter of the check-post, denting it.

Another person comes into the village through the gate, "What's the the problem here? What's all this commotion so early in the morning?" a formal, but feminine voice asked.

"Oh, It's nothing ! it's just that this man here claims to be a wizard and want's to join the ninja force, but he won't tell us where he used to live."

"Oh, a wizard you say?" The red-head then starts checking Natsu from head to toe, even going around him in a circle and lifting his arms.

"Hey, you think she's checking him out" , "No way man! I hear Erza only goes for the strong men" , "Yeah but I heard she's looking for someone she can spend the rest of life with", "Marriage!? seriously!?" Izumo and Kotetsu, the gatekeepers whispered to each other.

After a while of being seen and poked at all angles Natsu got confused, "Hey, are you a pervert?" Natsu asked with a bright smile and a gentle tone.

The two gatekeepers were frozen and sweating after that, only god knew what was going to be left of the poor fool's body.

"..." Erza blinked.

"..." Natsu blinked.

"...No." Erza replied.

"Oh, that's fine, Igneel said I should stay away from pervs, don't know what they are though!"

She turns to the panicking gatekeepers and says,"It appears this man wasn't lying, being a former wizard myself, I can tell he holds a vast amount of magic power."

She turns to the teenager who was trying to touch her sword while she wasn't looking and motions for him to follow her. "Come with me, I'll escort you to Lady Tsunade myself."

After a few minutes of silently walking together, Erza finally spoke.

"You hide it well, your power... if I wasn't as skilled as I am, then I probably wouldn't even notice."

"I wasn't trying to hide it, I was just practicing to control it." Natsu replied with a smile.

"By the way, you can call me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"And you can call me Erza Scarlet, Erza for short."

"So Natsu, tell me what magic do you use, I'm quite curious." Erza asked while looking straight ahead.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and replied in a laid back tone, "Nothing special, just plain old Dragon Slayer magic."

Erza closes her eyes and nods he head"Oh, just plain old Dragon sla- ! Wait! Did you just say you knew Dragon Slayer Magic!? You couldn't learn it without being a Dragon Slayer!" She asks him frantically.

"Well yeah! I _am_ a Dragon Slayer!"

"You must be joking! If you were truly a Dragon Slayer, then I'm pretty sure I would of known about you, plus there are only eight Slayers currently known in the world."

"That's because, I just turned into a Dragon slayer yesterday." Natsu replied with anger in his voice.

"Oh really! who was it that you took the rank from?" Erza asked in a skeptical tone.

"Laxus" Natsu spit out the voice.

Erza's eyes widened.

 **'He beat Laxus! But that's impossible! Laxus was a legend for challenging the Raikage and Killer Bee at a two on one match and beating them! how can he just say that he beat Laxus, and he says it happened yesterday! I'll let Lady Tsunade handle this.'**

They walked through the village and went straight to the Hokage tower.

"The Hokage's office is just around the corner, remember to be polite to her Natsu." Erza advised, as they went to the office.

"Yea yeah! nagging me after just having met..." Natsu mutters.

"Lady Tsunade, I have a wizard with me asking for permission to join our ranks." Erza informs the Hokage. A blonde busty woman, currently drinking while her desk is stacked with papers.

"Hmm, I'm sort of busy right now and I was actually waiting for you to come back from your mission, the Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, I need you to go as support for Kakashi and his team to rescue Garaa, this man can join the ranks after we deal with this problem."

"I accept the mission but, I must tell you that this man is no ordinary wizard, according to him, he's a Dragon Slayer" Erza said in a serious tone.

"A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Tsunade shouted."Do you have proof of being a Dragon Slayer, because I never heard of you before." she pointed at Natsu.

"Well I just got my powers yesterday, so I don't think you could of heard of me."

"So, you beat a dragon, which one?"

"No, I took the rank from another dragon slayer."

"Who?" The Hokage was intrigued, its not everyday you get a Dragon Slayer to come to your office and ask to be your subordinate.

"It was Laxus" Natsu said while picking his ear, and looking at the sleeping pig on the floor.

"Laxus?! Do you have any proof of his death? Anything that belongs to him?"

"Sure! will this do?" Natsu took out Laxus's coat from his bag and showed it to the Hokage, who took it and looked at it from inside and out, it had burn marks all over it, even dry blood and burnt skin stuck inside, but it looked as if it truly was Laxus's.

"This coat, Laxus always wore this in every battle he fought, it can withstand the killing blows of both the Raikage and Killer Bee at the same time, lets see if its true!" She placed the coat on her table and karate chopped it, the table broke in half and paper went flying everywhere, but the coat was perfectly fine.

"I think this really is Laxus's! I'll have Shizune confirm it, Ok I'll give you a chance to be one of my ninja, but only after we resolve this current problem with the kidnapping."

"That's fine, I can wait" Natsu walks out of the office and closes the door.

"Should we just leave him like that?" The Hokage asks, while handing the mission scroll to Erza.

"Don't worry I believe he is harmless" Erza said with smile as she accepts the scroll." I'll be going now, good day Lady Tsunade!" The armor wearing ninja also walks out of the office and closes the door.

"Why do I have a feeling like something is about to happen?" Tsunade mumbles to herself. **'I need a drink... and a new desk.'**

 _ **-Leaf Village gate-**_

"I'll be going for a mission, I might not come back for a couple of days" Erza said to a raven haired, shirtless teenager, who's arms were covered in bandages.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No Gray, I already told you to go back to the hospital." Erza said in an irritated voice.

"Fiiine! Jeez~ Erza its only a couple of scratches" Gray Fullbuster started walking away from the gate and closer to the buildings of the village, he looked back one last time and disappeared around a corner.

' **Only Gray would want to go fight S-ranked ninja right after a battle against Jelal's men'** Erza thought as she started tree hopping away from the village.

"Man! Hopping on trees at this speed sure is hard!" Natsu voiced, as he was trying to keep up with Erza.

"So you WERE following me!" Erza said while pointing her finger at Natsu. "Just to let you know, I'm not a weak little girl you should be worrying over."

"Me? Worried about YOU?" Natsu asked while tilting his head."I think you're pretty tough, so I wouldn't worry." He said with a smile.

After a moment, Erza asked,"Natsu, how did you even find me?" She had a confused look on her face,"Can you sense people?"

"Nah... nothin' like that, I just used my nose, you smell like metal and..." He sniffed at her direction again," Strawberry cake?"

"N-never mind the cake!" Erza said with a blush,"Just keep up with me if you want to help!" She said as she increased her pace.

"Oh I'll Help alright!", He said with a grin, then punched his fist and shouted,"I'm all fired up now!"

 _ **-Outside Akatsuki hideout, the next day-**_

"Now! Sakura!" Kakashi shouted.

"Got it!" Sakura ran towards the giant rock with her fist raised,"Haaa!" It was reduced to rubble in seconds.

"Come on lets rescue Garaa!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the hideout.

"Well... too late to call him back." Kakashi sighted."Come on lets back him up" He said as he ran into the old lady and teenage girl following him inside.

"Get away from Garaa!" Naruto shouted as he summoned two giant shurikens from a scroll. They were repelled by a metallic tail coming from underneath the cloak of the Puppet master, Sasori.

"Ahhh~, now this seems interesting, he really is loud and irritating, Itachi was right." A blonde man in a black cloak with red clouds said, while sitting on top of an unmoving Garaa."Sasori! The nine tails brat is mine!" he said after creating a clay bird, which swallowed Garaa's body whole."Try and catch me Brat!" He shouted as he rode the bird out of the hideout.

"Go! I can handle this myself!" Lady Chiyo said while facing Sasori.

"I'll help her Sensie!" Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Fine then, Sakura! Lady Chiyo, you'll have to take care of the puppet master for a while, Naruto and I, will go after the man who took the Kazekage, we'll be back as soon as we can." Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Don't worry Granny Chiyo, I'll bring back Garaa!" Naruto shouted while running out to back up his Sensie.

 ** _-A few minutes later, with Naruto and Kakashi-_**

"Ok Naruto, I'm about to do my special technique!" Kakashi said as he opened his left eye, showing his own version of the Mangekyō Sharingan."Kamui!"

The area around Deidara's torso began spinning and was being sucked in by the technique. He started struggling then, suddenly grinned. **'Hn! you think I haven't seen something like this! Tobi does something similar all the time!'** He created another clay bird, right in Kakashi's line of sight, the creation was sucked in and all the bomber lost was a scrap of his cloak.

"Damit! How did he know about your technique Sensie?" Naruto asked while looking at Kakashi.

"I don't know, maybe Itachi could do something similar and told him".

"Hn! Was that really the best you could do!? Pathetic!" Deidara said from on top of his bird. "This is what a real attack looks like!" he shouted as he created a swarm of clay Locust, all coming out of the mouths from his hands.

' **There's no way around something like this, my Kamui can only target a small area and were' surrounded.'** Kakashi thought after looking a final attempt, he tried to use his Kamui on the deadly clay.

"Don't worry Brat! I'm positive the Nine tails will keep you alive long enough for us to extract it out of you! Now, time for you to see beautiful art, because, Art! Is an EXPLOSION! HAAAAAA!" Deidara detonated his swarm of locus around the two ninja's.

The area around Kakashi and Naruto exploded, trees along with the clay bird he was riding on were blown away by the force of the explosion.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! That was beautiful!" Deidara laughed while looking at the explosion."Truly a masterpiece!". He stopped laughing when he suddenly heard a slurping sound.

"Sssssslpppp~" a suction voice was heard from the rapidly shrinking fire, in just a few seconds, the fire was consumed by Natsu who was gripping both Kakashi and Naruto's shoulders, his scarf still around his neck was moving with the wind.

"Thanks for the meal! But it needs more flavor!" Natsu said with a grin.

 _ **-With Sakura and Chiyo-**_

"The ability of a puppet master is said to be measurable by the number of puppets one can control." Sasori said as a compartment in his chest opens, releasing hundreds of chakra threads."You were Famous for your _'Chikamatsu'_ Collection of Ten Puppets, summoning Monzaemon Chikamatsu's ten masterpiece puppets, you were able to take down a fortress on your own at your prime." To mock the display, Sasori used his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets to summon 100 of his human puppets."Well how about I put you to the test!" The puppet army rained down on Sakura and the elderly, surrounding them.

"We aren't going to last long if this keeps up! Haaa!" Sakura shouted as she destroyed a bunch of puppets, by grabbing a puppet heading her way and swinging it at the ones close by.

"I'll definitely be turning both of you into puppets!" Sasori said as he watched his puppets being crushed by the duo."How about this then! 'Puppet String Prison!' "

All the puppets suddenly released a large amount of ninja wire at the same time at the two ninjas. Both of them were entangled in an instant.

"There, now you won't be going anywhere." Sasori said while slowly walking towards them.

"Oh I think they'll be going to lots of places! 'Heavens wheel!' " Erza shouted as she summoned dozens of swords and weapons which cut the wires and released the two entangled ninja.

"Lady Erza! You came as backup! ha! Looks like you're in trouble now creep!" Sakura shouted while pointing at Sasori.

"Yes, I was told to come assist in the retrieval of the Kazekage." Erza answered."Now, do you still wish to fight us!? Sasori of the red sand!"

"I know when I'm at a disadvantage, I'll be taking my leave now." Sasori said as he started walking away. He was stopped by three swords dropping themselves in-front of him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go just like that, now did you?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. **'She knows, I just lost most of my chakra while fighting the granny and bratty girl, I can't afford to fight her.'** Sasori sighted, "Fine then, will you let me go if I give you some valuable information?"

"I should just finish you right now, but my priority is the Kazekage, so if your information is truly valuable, then I'll consider letting you go." Erza replied.

"Fine then, ten days from now go to the Tenchi Bridge, I have a spy in Orochimaru's ranks whom I was suppose to meet..."

"That sounds like an ambush." Erza pointed her sword at Sasori.

"It's your choice... oh, and my spy's name is Kabuto." Saying that, Sasori retreated into the trees and disappeared.

"Why did you let him go Lady Erza!? We could've taken him down together!" Sakura demanded, as they headed towards the fight against the bomber.

"It is as I said, the Kazekage takes higher priority, he would have kept me here for too long and I wouldn't be able to rescue the Kazekage." Erza replied as she started going towards the rapidly increasing magic energy.

"You're right, I'm sorry for doubting you." Sakura apologized.

"No problem, now lets hurry!"

 _ **-Back to the fight against the bomber-**_

"You- YOUUUUU!" Deidara pointed at Natsu."What The HELL did you do to my ART!?" He shouted."No one insults my ART! NO one!" He grabbed clay from his pouch and fed them to the mouths in his hands.

"Take this!" He threw six clay balls into the air, which turned into six giant clay vultures."Say hello to my Explosive C2 vultures!" The birds circled Natsu, who stood still, two came from above, one from the left, the right, the back, and one from the front."You just don't appreciate fine Art! True art last only for a single moment, now... try not to blink, Haaaa!" The clay exploded in zero distance around the dragon was a bright light during the explosion and the fallen trees were reduced to ash.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see that!? THAT! was beauty in its finest moments!" Deidara landed his clay bird a few feet away from the burning remains of the explosion, a crown of fire, where the three last stood."I think I over did it a little this time." He shook his head,"Naah! I'm sure he's just laying around somewhere." He looked at the fire, it didn't seem to be going down, then, the fire started rising, it got hotter and hotter, until the fire seemed to explode on to itself.

The light of the explosion went down and in its center, stood Natsu, golden fire around his body and the two ninjas he was holding.

"Man! That really got me fired up!" Natsu commanded his golden flames to disappear and took his hands off of the two ninjas.

"I think my throat is dry" Naruto said in a croaked voice.

"Well... you aren't the the only one, um, by the way thanks for your help... sir?" Kakashi asked for his rescuer's name.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel... Erza told me to split up so we could find'ya faster, but I already knew where you were." Natsu replied, then grinned," Don't tell her that though, I don't think she'll be happy to hear it."

"Sure! I am Hatake Kakashi, that seems like a fair trade, my silence, in exchange for you saving my life." Kakashi nodded to himself, as if convinced of what he was saying. He truly was afraid of the scarlet knight.

"I don't really think that's a fair trade Sensie." Naruto commented, while accusingly narrowing his eyes towards Kakashi."And I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said while looking at Natsu.

"TUST me Naruto, it's seriously a fair trade." Kakashi tried to convince him.

"ENOUGH! Shut your dammed mouths! Tell me how you survived!" Deidara demanded from Natsu.

"Survive what?" Natsu asked while poking Kakashi's hair.

"My EXPLOSIVES! DAMM You!"

Natsu scratched his head, as if he forgot that the man tried to roast him alive, one minute ago."Explosives-, explosives-,".Then snapped his fingers,"Oh! You mean the one just now? Yeaah... I got hungry so I ate it." Natsu apologized as if he had taken food from someone without permission.

"Y-you ATE it!?" Deidara said in disbelief."That's Inconceivable! You can't just eat Fire!" Deidara accused.

"Yeah, even I didn't know, I never ate so much before, well... I guess you could say it was just my instincts telling me." Natsu answered.

"That doesn't matter, you'll still die by my Art!" Deidara put his hands into his pouches again and molded two miniature centipedes and a dozen spiders."let's see you do your parlor tricks this time!" He made the centipedes tunnel underground, and threw the spiders towards Natsu.

The spiders stuck themselves onto Natsu's body and covered him, Natsu tired getting them off by shaking his arms, but, at that moment, the centipedes constricted both of his arms.

"What the-" before Natsu could finish his sentence, the clay exploded."DIEEEEEE!" Deidara shouted.

Then, the fire suddenly dispersed, with just a swipe of Natsu's hand.

"That was your last freeby!" Natsu shouted, then he reeled his right foot back,"Let's see how you like it! 'Fire Dragon's Blazing Kick!'" Natsu kicked the air, at the blond bomber's direction, the air suddenly gained an orange color and turned to a fiery arc, speeding towards Deidara.

The blond tried defended himself with just his right arm, which burned to a crisp and fell off, the bird he was standing on broke a wing and fell into a ditch, carrying Garaa's body.

Deidara looked at his useless arm, then, back to the fire user, with righteous fury. "You'll pay for that!" He put his left arm into his pouch, and started molding, he opened his hand and put, what resembled a seed onto the ground. "Art was said to begin with nature! So you better appreciate it!" The clay seed grew roots at a rapid rate, the trees, plants and any other vegetation around them, turned into clay."Say hello to one of my classics! 'Exploding Forest!' " The vegetation turned clay began to move and entangled Naruto, Kakashi and Natsu in its vines. "Now Dieee! Haaaa!" Deidara activated the Jutsu, but before the explosion, Natsu broke from his bindings, carried the two ninjas cocooned in the vines, and jumped as high as he could, and went even higher by using his fire to propel himself.

In mid air, Natsu started inhaling air and filled his lungs. **'I'll finish this in one move.'** He then put two of his hands together in-front of his mouth and made a tube with his fist. "Fire Dragon's! Breath Attack!" He released a giant tornado of fire towards the blond, but made sure to aim away from the bird in the ditch.

Deidara looked at the inferno heading his way in slow motion, **'I can't die yet, not like this!'** He tried to take cover behind a large rock, but the fiery blast was gigantic, the fire turned everything into ash the moment it touched it.

When Natsu landed with Naruto and Kakashi, the entire forest was turned to ash because of the gigantic explosion and Deidara's body was either turned into ash or crushed by the pressure of the attack.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted, then started looking left and right."Hey Natsu, you aimed away from Garaa right?"

"Obviously! That's the whole point of me coming here." Natsu answered defending himself.

"I hope you did Dragneel, or else I would have to hit you." A formal feminine voice said from behind.

"Erza! W-what a pleasant surprise! How did you find us?" Kakashi stuttered as he tried to hide his porn book from her eyes.

"Ah, Kakashi! The fire was a dead giveaway. I see you don't casually read porn in broad daylight anymore, it seems my, um-, 'lessons', have helped... keep it up." Erza praised.

"Of course! I have repent from my sinful ways!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, then met eyes with a sweating Kakashi, he knew the price for silence, free food solved everything.

"Hey what was that book you put into your pouch 'silver spikes' " Natsu pointed at the pouch Kakashi stashed his book.

"Heeyyy! how about we go look for Garaa! Yup he probably needs urgent help." Kakashi changed the conversation.

"He's over there." Natsu pointed at a ditch.

"Let's get him out'a there! Come on Sakura!" Naruto ran towards the clay bird.

 _ **-In a grassy field near the village-**_

Stopping in a grassy field near the village, Sakura checked on Garaa "He's dead..." she said in a sad made Naruto very upset. Chiyo moved towards Garaa and tried to use her reincarnation technique,"I don't have enough life force to bring him back"."Then you can use mine!" Naruto gladly lent his own chakra, and Chiyo was able to revive Garaa at the cost of her own life while the shinobi of Suna watched.

 _ **-10 mins after Garaa's revival-**_

There was a huge crowd of ninja gathered around smiling for joy.

Away from the crowd, a red haired woman stood, and a grinning Dragon Slayer.

"I heard from Kakashi, that Akatsuki member couldn't even damage you, in-fact, you were toying with him. I guess I can't deny you being a Dragon Slayer." Erza said with folded arms."And since you are a Dragon Slayer, if you still intend to join our ranks, I will personally vouch for you, that's practically me saying it's guaranteed now." She extended her hand to him."So? Do you accept?"

Natsu shook her hand with his own,"Did you even have to ask, It's obviously yes!"

 _ **-Back at the battleground-**_

Deidara emerged from the ground next to a big rock, revealing that it was his clone that was burnt alive,"That was some intense art, I actually wouldn't mind if I had died..." He shook his head,"GAH! stupid!...sigh... I must be _REALLY_ dehydrated..." He went off looking for the right arm that he lost.

* * *

Fairy Tail, a guild founded by its first master, Mavis, on Tenro Island. At the same time, the Leaf Village was built. The sole purpose of the guild is to help children with magical abilities, help them control their unique power and protect them from those who would use their gifts for the wrong reasons.

The two groups have always had a close relationship. It was almost a custom for Fairy Tail wizards who completed his or her training, to join the Leaf Village.

 _ **-One day after the rescue mission, outside the Leaf Village border-**_

Eight people were walking towards the Leaf Village. Natsu, Erza, Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Jet.

"Hey Erza, tell me about your last mission, you were suppose to take down one-thirds of a rouge guild, how did that go?" Kakashi asked the armored woman.

"It wasn't really much of a challenge, all I had to do was 'Transform' into one of their members and I got into their base with ease, I also listened into their conversations and found out that they were going to attack a group of strong wizards, they also said that they needed a cursed magical item, and that the group of strong wizards were suppose to be attacked at their next meeting. No one knew who the group of strong wizards were, all they said was that their higher-ups knew the details." Erza replied.

"And how many men, did your Power of Youth defeat!?" Gai asked excitedly.

"Fifty." was her short reply.

Walking close-by behind them, the younger generation were also having a conversation.

"Sakura, how come you didn't ask us to accompany you in your mission?" Lee asked the pink-haired girl.

"Well it serves you right for not asking if I wanted to come at that hot-spring mission!" She replied with a huff and folded her arms.

"Ok but the mission asked for a maximum number of three ninjas, MALE ninjas, and we left an apology letter, yet you still run off without a word, you could of left us a note or something, we are a team now, even after almost two years on the team you can't remember that." Jet whined,"If only we got Levy instead, she's so smart and elegant."

"So you joined a new team..." Naruto said in a hurt voice.

"Naruto... I didn't want to, but, Lady Tsunade was very insistent, the wizards from Fairy Tail had completed their training, six months after you left, all of them were assigned to a team, in-fact I'm not the only one who had to join a new team, Lady Tsunade made a new system for the rookie nine, team Gai and the wizards who graduated, each ninja was put into a specified team. I'm with Lee, Jet and Gai sensie and we've been the 'Close combat squad', Neji, Kiba, Shino and Aoba as their senior are the 'Recon and Tracking Squad', Tenten, Hinata, Lisana and Anko sensie as their senior are the 'Infiltration and stealth squad', Lucy, Levy, Canna and Kurenie Sensie as their senior are the 'Support Squad', Gray, Lady Erza and Elfman make the 'Anti magic Squad' they deal with complex magical stuff only wizards understand. Lady Mira, Freed, and Billow are the 'Anti magic squad 2'." She explained to her ex team-mate.

"Wait, did you just say the name Lisana?" Natsu asked the pinked haired girl, getting into her personal space and making her flush.

"Yeah, do you know Lisana?" Sakura asked after she regained her composure.

"Well, it depends, does this Lisana have short blue hair and pale purple eyes?" Natsu asked, hoping it was.

"No... but I think you just described Hinata when she was little." Sakura answered.

"Then it's not her, Lisana made sure I didn't forget her name, she even wrote it on a tree with my name right next to it." Natsu said in a depressed tone.

"So how did you meet the 'Lisana' you described?" Sakura asked in an attempt to cheer him up. She even silently urged the others to back her up.

"Yeah tell us!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Come on, I want to know too, I've known Lisana since I joined the guild." Jet added.

"Yes, I would also like to know, I've known Lisana since she was just a little girl." Erza said in a curious tone.

"Well... It was a long time ago, when I just started learning my 'Breath Attack'..." Natsu explained...

"Long story short, I was practicing a technique and saw a blue haired, pale eyed girl, her foot got injured and her throat was dry, she was running from some bad men, I beat the guys up but got my eyes and nose poisoned, I couldn't see or smell anything(Temporarily), in-fact, I passed out, when I wake up, I hear the girl I just rescued screaming for help again and was being chased by three more unwanted guest, I beat them up, but the girl actually climbed up a tree, when I helped her down, the first thing I asked was her name and at that moment, I've known her as Lisana."

"Hmmm... I don't think I've ever heard this story from Lisana before, I guess It must be a different Lisana" The armored ninja comments.

"Yup, told ya..." The Dragon slayer answer's

- _ **Ten minutes later,Hokage's office-**_

"So let me get this straight!" The Hokage said to the armored woman and white haired man standing in-front of her table."You're telling me, that this man here-" She pointed to the dragon slayer who was pulling on Gai's spandex."-is confirmed to be a Dragon Slayer, and that he toyed with an S-ranked ninja before turning an entire forest, into ash."

The white haired man answer."Yes Lady Hokage!"

The Hokage closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then asked,"And he want's to be a part of my village and ninja, is this true ?" She turned to the Dragon Slayer staring intently at Gai's Hair."Pretty much." He answer's in a simple way.

"Well then!" The Hokage smiled, "Welcome to six months or maybe up to a year! of training, due to your condition, you'll receive your ninja training during missions and first hand experience, since you can obviously take care of yourself." She clasped her hands together and passed a slip of paper in-front of him,"Sign this and you'll be a valuable ninja of the Leaf Village!"

"What does this thing say about burning stuff?" Natsu asked while pointing at the contract.

"If anything gets damaged, then it's a training accident." The Hokage replies.

"Hell Yeah!" He sings it and gives it back to the Hokage.

"Congratulations! You are now my 'personal Sla-', -subordinate! Yeah! Subordinate! that's what I said." The blond nod's to herself.

"Well?" She asks the three Chunnin's and one Gennin in the room."What is it Granny?" Naruto answer's with his own question.

"Aren't you going to introduce him to your friends? He's the same age as you." Tsunade elaborated.

"Oh! How rude of us!" Sakura squealed, she tries to grab Natsu's hand but is beaten to the punch by the armor wearing woman, "Would you like to accompany us? Lady Erza?" she asks nervously."Of course, if you insist...", Sakura sweat-drops, **'You think you can just tag along any time you want!? Just because you have melons for a chest!?'** her eye twitches, but, she keeps smiling.

 _ **-A while later, Market district-**_

"So you're saying that, your friends already planned a welcome party for Naruto, and your gonna use that party as an excuse to introduce me to them?" Natsu asked the pink-haired girl currently dragging him to a barbecue restaurant.

"More or less!" She answered.

The group of six entered the restaurant. Naruto was greeted by a big cheer of, "Welcome Back!" and a big white dog jumping on him.

"Ha ha ha! Akamaru! you're massive now!" Naruto patted the dog's head."Kiba!" Naruto looked towards the dog's master," You still look like you haven't gone to a dentist!" The dog handler sarcastically laughed and retaliated, "And you still look like you need to wear less orange!"

There was a large group of teenagers in the restaurant, Sakura took Natsu and introduced him to everyone in the two rented rooms.

"This is Shino, Shino this is Natsu"

"Hey man, aren't ya feelin' hot in that jacket and ski mask?" -Natsu, "No..."

"This is Neji, he's always a bit cold."

"Hi! I'm Natsu, and you look like someone I know..."

"Oh! so you think all Hyuuga's are look-alikes!? That's racism!", "Wow, chill out man!"

"This is Kiba, he might have flees so don't stand too close."

"Really!? That's so awesome!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't have flees!"

"This is Shikamaru, or as everyone likes to call him, Lazy ass, oh, and he's going to say T-"

"Troublesome... are you always this annoying Sakura?"

"Hey, Is it true you sleep a lot?" Natsu asked the teen who went to sleep during their conversation."That's so cool..."

"Choji! Stop trying to choke yourself, hello! I'm Ino, and you must be..."She whispers,"Single?"

He blinks, "Are you a pervert?"

Sakura drags him away after that,"Let's go meet Lady Erza's 'side kicks-', I mean team-mates!"

"Hey...I'm Gray."

"Why do you not have pants?" Natsu asks.

Gray thinks for a moment and responds, "You know, I ask myself that question ALL the time...It must be some twisted joke put onto me by some higher power.", "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"This is Elfman, he's a bit-"

"Yeaaaahhhh! MANLY! I'm a man!"

"Whoah! I'm a man too!"

"Hello, I'm Lucy..." A blond girl wearing a white shirt and short blue skirt introduces herself to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu stares at her for a moment "I'm Natsu..." he keeps staring, **' Why do I feel like she should be screaming for her life with parts of her clothes torn up?'** Not having been raised in a civilized environment, Natsu didn't know it was rude to stare, and it was _very_ rude to stare at a girl's breast for a very long time.

Seeing that Lucy was now trying to cover herself up, Sakura decided to introduce Natsu to her other friend, "... yeah... how about we say hello to Levy."

"Wow, your muscles are just popping out!" The short blue haired girl commented as she admired the Dragon Slayer's abs.

"I know right!? Yet, no one ever notices..."

Levy kept staring, and mumbles "I notice...-I mean, let's have a drink with Canna!"

"Heeeeyyyyy~"

"I can smell vomit building up inside you..."

"Reeeaaaalyyy~ that's so sweeettt~"

"Hey! I'm Bixlo, wanna say hello to my Babies!"

"You're wearing armor just like Erza! And you have floating talking faces! Can I have one?"

"Sorry, maybe some other time."

"Hi! I'm Tenten"

"Is that a Ten Ten or Tenen?"

"Tenten"

"Do you have a last name?"

"... um...well...you see-... no..." Her eyes start to get misty.

Natsu pats her back, "There. There."

"My name is Freed and my hobby is keeping my hair silky smooth."

"I like my hair spiked up! You should try it sometimes!"

"Hello! I'm Mirajane and I think I've seen you somewhere before... "

"Yeah, I think I've met you somewhere too.", **'You look exactly like the white demon that keep strangling me in my dreams-, no, it can't be called dreams no more... the horror...'** Natsu gets a shiver when he see's her smile with her eyes closed.

"H-h-ello, Natsu... d-do you- r-remember me?" A pale eyed, blue haired girl ask Natsu. Sakura's eyes widen, **'So it WAS Hinata!'**

"You look so much like someone I know, have we met before? I feel like I know you..." Natsu answer's while getting into her personal space.

"D-do you remember rescuing me from those men?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes! Finally I found ya! I do remember! Your ankle was stuck and and your hair was shorter, all of it." He embraces her, "Finally! I promised I'd come find-ya Lisana!"

Hinata smiles, but then realizes he said the wrong name,"I- I'm not Lisana, my name is Hinata..." Her eyes starts to water."Hey!? What'd I do wrong!? You're the one who told me that you're name was Lisana! You even wrote it!" Natsu suddenly get's hit on the head by a pink-haired girl."Get your facts straight!"

"Natsu?"

Natsu look's to a white haired girl with a blue cat on her shoulder, "Yeah? Do I know you?" he asks with an innocent smile.

"Don't you remember!? It's me Lisana!" She jumps onto him for a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"What the? I don't know you!"

"What!? Even after I wrote down our names and made you promise!? That's not nice!" she crossed her arms and looked away."Looks like I'll have to use your weakness to punish you!" she mumbles, but, he hears her and his eyes widen,"But- ? You told People!?" He asked Hinata."W-what?"

"Aggghhh! This is fryin' my head!"

"Look, how about we all sit down and discuss this, Natsu can tell us the whole story in detail this time." Sakura takes Natsu, Lisana, Hinata and Ino to a booth, away from all the others.

"Why is Ino here?" Natsu asks.

"What!? You don't like me!?" Ino shrieks.

"It's because she's good at deciphering and solving stuff, she's a mind reader... Ino, can you take us into the memories of when Natsu met the girl he keeps talking about?"

"Fiiinee! But you have to make sure not to let go of my hand the whole time, O.K?" She tells the Dragon Slayer.

"I guess I can do that?"

"I though you only needed to touch their hea-", "Silence! now... join hands everyone."

"If ya' say so!"

"Fine."

"O-ok!"

"Aye!"

"Just get on with it Ino!"

...

 _ **-Flashback to Natsu's childhood, somewhere in a forest-**_

"Fire Dragon's! Breath Attack!" a 9 year-old Natsu shouted, he was aiming the fire at a giant boulder in a clearing. **'Igneel told me I'd complete this technique if I can melt a part of that rock, then he'd teach me some new stuff, I'm almost done!'**

The attack died down, but the boulder was only a little warm.

"Dammit!"

 **-meanwhile, somewhere in the same forest-**

"Check the box, the Hyuuga heiress hasn't made a sound in a while, I think she passed out, and punch some holes into that thing, she's no good to us dead." The group leader of the mercenary ninja's ordered one of the men pulling the wooden cart on top of which the box was tied to.

The man checked, and then panicked,"Sir! She somehow cut a hole underneath and escaped!"

"You Fools! Find Her!" the leader ordered.

"Yes SIR!" the leader and three ninjas split-up.

 **-Back to Natsu-**

"Haaah... haaaah..." Natsu panted, he was on all fours now, exhausted. **'This is IMPOSSIBE! I bet Igneel told me to do this so he could goof off... stupid lizard.'**

Then he suddenly stood up, he heard a sound. **'Sounded like a branch falling.'** He went to direction, he heard the sound from.

Next to a tree, a blue haired girl, the same age as him had tripped on a root, she had gotten her foot stuck and started to panic when she saw the boy.

"Hey, you shouldn't pull on that too hard, you'll twist your ankle." Natsu tried to help her by trying to pull her foot out for her, but, she started shedding tears and backing away when he came closer.

"Why are ya cryin'? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked confused with her reaction.

"..." A gibberish reply came from her.

"You can't talk... there, all done." Natsu said after taking her foot out.

"Help" was the only sound that could come out of her dry throat."Do you need some water?" Natsu asked after hearing her voice again.

She nodded and tried to stand up but fell back down, her ankle was starting to swell."I told ya, you should of just let me help, wait here, I'll go get some water." he started walking, as soon as she realized he was going to leave her, she tugged his shirt and pleaded with her eyes, for him to stay.

"Look... I can't get water if you don't let go." He reasoned. She shook her head, as if telling him she didn't need water.

"Ok, then hop on." Natsu motioned to his back.

 **'He's going to carry me on his back, just to get ME water...?'** The girl thought.

She climbed on and Natsu started walking."By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel! and I'm learning Dragon Slayer magic! what's your name?" when she didn't reply he remembered,"Oh yeah, I forgot that your throat was dry, just hold on a little longer." Natsu increased his pace and reached a lake in a while. He put her down and she started drinking water using her hands.

"You know... this is probably the longest I ever talked to someone, other than Igneel of course, I usually talk to people only when I go buy new clothes." Natsu told her.

"T-ha-nk y-ou" She replied, her voice was still too low and her throat still hurt, but she could say comprehensible words now. She bowed to him in a usual Japanese fashion, but he didn't understand the gesture."Oh, that was nothing, I'm glad to help."

They stayed silent for a moment, then Natsu asked, "What were you doing so out into the forest? No one ever comes here, it's why Igneel picked this spot."

"B-ad, m-en, chase-ing, me" She struggled to say with her soar throat.

"Bad guys huh? Don't worry, I'm an awesome wizard! I'll beat those guys up! Just point me to them and their as good as dust!" Natsu declared.

Just then a Kunai hit the spot next to him,"Step away from the girl" A man wearing a blank headband ordered.

"Oh... you're the one who was bothering my friend here, well... its your lucky day, you get to be my first test dummy for my ,'Fire Dragon's! Breath Attack!' " Natsu shouted as he launched his technique.

The revolving torrent of flames rushed towards the ninja but he used a 'substitution' before it completely engulfed him.

The ninja suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke behind Natsu and pined him down using his feat, "That wasn't bad kid, you almost got me there." His entire left side, including his face was red and looked like it was sun-burned."You could've taken me down if your attack actually had any strength behind it, was that technique used for lighting candles? Ha ha ha!" The man grabbed Natsu's hair and pulled on it, then he bashed the 9 year-old's head to the ground, repeatedly.

Seeing the horrific scene, the little girl tried to stop the man by tackling him, but, he punched her in mid-air."P-lea-se, S-stop!" She tried to plea."No can do princess, this guy here is a witness of your kidnapping, he's gonna have to be put-down." The man said in a joyful grabbed Natsu's elbows and started twisting them.

All this time Natsu was concentrating, gathering his magic to one point, then, "Fire dragon's Flaming Elbow!" his twisted elbow shot a stream of fire, directly to the man's face and torso."Aaaaah! Aaaaaaggh!" The man started screaming in agony as he held his burnt face,"You little Shit! I'm gonna kill you" he raged, he tried to feel around him, but was knocked out by a rock, thrown by the 9 year-old boy.

"And Stay down!" Natsu kicked the man between the legs, he then grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to her feet."See, I told ya I could take'em!" He boasted.

Then the girl suddenly had a frightened expression on her and tackled the boy to the ground with her."Hey!? What's the big Ide-" Natsu stopped as he saw the giant metal star, embedded where he was standing."Thanks, I guess we're even." He stood back up and looked towards the trees, he sniffed the air and shouted,"I know you're there, I can smell both of ya!" He pointed to their direction.

The two men came out and without warning, launched a fire technique towards Natsu, the boy did nothing to get away and the girl watched as the boy was encased in flames, and shed tears when she hear any sound from the fire.

"How do you like that, Bastard! In your next life, don't play with fire." said one of the men.

"Now... come here little princess, we'll take you to your new home." The other man said as he tried to grab her. "Hold it! Punks!" said a voice from the fire, then the fire started disappearing until everyone saw the boy sucking the rest of it into his mouth."Hey...thanks for the meal." Natsu said to the men as he patted his belly."But let me show you, what _real_ fire looks like!" Natsu started inhaling air."Take cover behind the trees!" The two men ran to the woods.

 **'That won't save you...'** , "Fire Dragon's Breath Attack!" he shouted his technique's name, but this time, the fire was four times bigger then the last time he used it, the trees burnt down and the two men were burnt alive.

"Heeeh...Heeeeh" Natsu panted after his girl supported him using her shoulder and sat him down, next to a tree **.'Thank you Natsu, I wish my throat didn't hurt as much, I want to thank you so much.'** the girl thought as she watched him with her pale purple eyes.

"he he he" Natsu giggled, the girl tilted her head to question, "I just noticed how weird your eyes are, I mean I never saw anyone with eyes like yours" he explained.

She pouted, and crossed her arms as she turned away to show, she didn't like being laughed at.

"Heeey! I meant it as a compliment!" Natsu said with a stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up, she smiled to show she forgave him.

"Now... where should I take you to" Natsu mumbled to himself, he suddenly became stiff."Dammit, how many of them are there!?" Natsu shouted after he realized he was being watched, he motioned the girl to get behind him.

"Imbeciles! Can't even take down a couple of brats!" The captain of the mercenary ninja said, as he looked at the dead bodies of his comrades."Very well... I'll simply dispose of you and take the girl. Don't blink little boy." the captain said to Natsu, then he launched round objects towards boy tried to shield himself from the balls which released smoke."Ha! is that it!? I can still smell ya! and it's not even blocking my sight!" Natsu shouted after realizing the smoke-bombs did nothing."Oh, so you can smell me? well you just made it easier for me."The man replied.

Natsu's eyes suddenly started watering, his nose turned red, he dropped to his knees,"Wha- What the Hell! is this!? It's burning my eyes! and my nose! Aaghhhhh!" Natsu started screaming in agony."You like it? It's very simple really, the smoke causes a chemical reaction to sensitive areas like the nose and eyes, your eyesight will probably be very foggy for a day or FOUR! he he he, that is, if I let you live that long! which I won't!" The man shouted as he ran towards Natsu with a kunai in hand,"Diieeee!" he tried to stab the boy, but, was punched to the face with a flaming fist,"I can still hear ya moron!" Natsu mumbled as he went to the land of unconsciousness by fatigue. The man was knocked out.

The girl panicked when she saw her savior drop unconscious. **'Oh no! Natsu!'** she properly laid him on his back and put her ear next to his chest, **'He's alive! I have to go get water!'** she tried to walk towards the lake, but fell back, due to her ankle, she looked back to the boy and got a determined expression, **'I can do this!'**. She limped towards the lake, dragging his body all the way. **'Now... putting the water into his mouth.'** She scooped up water using her hands, but, didn't know how to open his mouth without dropping the water. **'I have no choice, I'll- I'll have to give it to him M-mouth to mouth'** she thought with a blush. She put the water into her mouth and put her hands on his mouth, **'It's an emergency! I have to do this!'** she opened his mouth with her hands and brought her blushing face closer, **'Now or never!'** her lips were almost touching his, when his eyes opened."Hey-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was knocked out again when she banged her head to his face, **'Nooooo! I was so close!'** the girl thought.

A noise from the bushes grabbed her attention,"I found Lady Hinata!" a leaf shinobi shouted, soon she was surrounded by leaf shinobi, and then her father came."Hinata, did this boy harm you?" She shook her head to say no. "Very well, come, we are leaving now, it is said that a dangerous dragon lives around here." Hiashi Hyuuga tried to pull her away from the boy, but she wouldn't let go."We do not have any further use of this boy, he's dead-weight!" He pulled the girl and dragged her away."And dispose of these men, finish what the boy started!"

As she was being dragged away, she looked back one last time to her savior, **'Thank you! and I will never forget about you Natsu...'**

 _ **-an hour later-**_

"aghh! my nose! I can't smell anything!" Natsu complained, then he tried to stand up but fell back down. **'All I see are blurs, I can't even see my fingers! this is nuts!'**

He tried to stand up again and succeeded. **'Did that girl just leave me?'**. He heard a scream."Heeeeelp! Get away from me you dirty apes! Heeeelp!", "Ho! HO! come here little girl!"

Natsu suddenly stood up and saw three large blurs chasing after a much smaller blur. **'That scream sounded like a little girl's, it must be her! And those guys must be chasin' her again!'**

The girl ran up a large tree, at the same time Natsu ran towards the tree large blurs and shouted his attack, "Fire Dragon's Breath attack!" The talking gorillas who were chasing the little girl ran away from the fire breathing boy,"It's the Dragon! It took a human form! Run for your lives!"

"Ha! keep runnin' ya pansies!" Natsu shouted at the retreating blurs. **'Now... where did 'she' go?'** He looked around and then shouted, "Hey! It's alright now! You can come out, I chased them away!" The white haired girl looked down from her tree and saw a boy her age with salmon colored hair."Thank you! But I don't think I can clime down, I'm stuck!" the girl replied.

"You sure know how to get into trouble! Just jump I'll catch ya!" Natsu positioned himself under the blur on the tree."Are you sure!?" She asked skeptical."Ya! I'm good at catchin' stuff! Trust me!"

The girl jumped, Natsu held his arms out, she got closer, he braced himself, she was almost into his arms when,"Oooooow!" On a branch, a big blue egg layed, and during her fall, she accidentally hit it with her feet, Natsu managed to catch the egg, but, was hit on the head with a white haired girl.

She rubbed her head,"Owe! I think I hurt my head..." Natsu also got up,"Ugh, yea, me too..." he looked at the blur in his hands,"Hey, what's this thing I'm holding?" He asked the girl.

"Huh? can't you see? It's a big blue egg." She waved her hand in-front of his eyes and noticed they didn't respond."Are you... blind?"

"What!? No! It's just that fog from earlier, I think the guy said I won't be able to see or hear much for a couple of days." Natsu replied at her direction.

"What fog?" she asked."Don't you remember? From the balls, the last guy threw at us!"

She looked at him strangely, **'He must of hit his head too hard, poor guy.'** "Ohhh! Yeah! THAT fog! how silly of me!", **'I'll just pretend I know what he's talking about.'**

"Oh... and how does your throat feel better? You couldn't say a word before, and were you running?, did your ankle also get better?" Natsu asked the girl.

 **'He's delusional... but, I can't back out now!'** , "Um, yeah... I'm a fast healer and my throat got better just a little while ago."

"Oh! That's great! Now... I'm about to ask you something very important." Natsu asked, while looking at the egg next to the girl.

"I'm over here..." She said while waving her arms.

"MAKE Absolutely sure we won't be disturbed this time." He said while still looking at the egg.

"O.K..."

"Now... tell me..."

"Tell you?"

"Don't interrupt!"

"OK!"

"Tell me..."

 **'Is he doing this on purpose?'** , **'I'm totally doing this on purpose...'**

"Tell only me..."

'Whaaaaahaaaat!?'

"Your name..." He said in a serious expression, while still looking at the egg.

"It's Lisana." The girl said in a monotone voice."What's your name?"

 **'Did she hit her head too hard? I'm pretty sure I gave her my name.'**

"It's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" He stood as he declared his name with pride.

"That's a nice name, Natsu." She smiled at his enthusiasm.

 _ **-a while later-**_

"So tell me again, why are we building a house!?" Natsu asked, clearly frustrated with not being able to see correctly.

"You're the one who said you'd take care of the dragon egg with me."

"But I didn't know we had to build a house!" Natsu moped as he stacked the dry grass inside the hut.

"Come on... just a little more, its gonna rain soon." She said from the top while padding the roof. "There! all done, now don't come out, it's starting to rain."

 _ **-a few more minutes later-**_

"Remember, you have to keep it warm, so put your arms around it." a smiling Lisana said to Natsu.

"I get that... but, do we have to be so close?" He motioned to their position, laying down arms around each other, the egg between them.

"Of course! Our baby needs all the warmth it can get!" She said as she looked at him. "You know Natsu, we look just like a family right now."

"S-shut up" A blushing Natsu replied. **'Her hair looks different, nah... must be my eyes.'**

"You know... we could be a real family, if you want."

"La la la! I don't hear anything! La la la!" he shouted while covering his ears.

 _ **-The next day(day number 2)-**_

"Ok, now tell me the meaning of...'Accuse!' Lisana asked the boy sitting in a thinking pose in-front of her."Does it mean, to blame someone?" he replied unsure.

"Close enough, you're actually a really quick learner! You already know everything I ever learned from my sister!" she applauded.

"Hey Lisana... where are your brother and sister?" Natsu asked his teacher.

"Well, they went out of town to go find some information about some guild, they left me with a caretaker, an old lady, but, the small village we were living in was attacked by a horde of those big monkeys, I ran into the closest forest, then I met you." she explained while looking at the large egg, in a depressed mood.

Seeing her sad Natsu said whatever came to mind."Well, don't worry! I bet the villagers are fine, and your brother and sister are probably looking for you! I promise, as soon as I can see and smell again, I'll find them for you!"

She was cheered up in an instant, "Thank you Natsu!" She jumped onto him for a hug.

"Oww! I told ya to stop jumpin' on me!"

"But I thought you were great at catching!" She laughed.

 _ **-The next day(day number 3)-**_

"Look! Natsu! the egg is hatching!" Lisana said excitedly shaking Natsu from his sleep.

"Wha? The egg-?" Natsu asked drowsily.

"I said it's hatching!" Now she was jumping on him.

"It's hatching!? Dammit I can't see!" Natsu started pulling on his hair.

"Meow!" A blue cat come's out.

"Did I just hear a cat?" Natsu asked the girl.

"Yes... yes you did, a blue cat came out of the egg." Lisana said disbelievingly looking at the cat.

"Wow! so... how are ya feelin'? We worked so hard to make sure that egg hatch."

"I don't know... Happy I guess" She said with a bright smile while holding the baby cat.

"Happy... hey! how about we call him 'Happy!' "

"That's a nice name, Happy."

 _ **-a couple of hours later-**_

Next to a tall tree, stood a young girl and a boy, flying around the tree was a blue cat with wings.

"Do you remember this tree?" she asked pointing towards a big tree with some of its roots coming out from the ground." It's the tree which led all three of us to meet!" she continued.

 **'She must be talking about the tree where her foot got stuck.'**

"I'm gonna write all our names here as a sign of our bond and friendship! After this we'll always be friends, so don't ever forget about me Natsu! or I'll tell people about your only weakness!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll never forget!" Natsu held his hands up to show defeat.

 _ **-the next day,(day four)-**_

"Lisana! Lisana!" A white haired, Gothic, teenage girl shouts into the woods."Lisana! where are you!?" She passes by a tree and see's three name's written,"Happy, Natsu and- Lisana!", 'She must be around here!' the teen looks around and see's a hut, she goes to the hut and puts her head through the entrance, inside she see's a blue cat, being held by a little boy and her sister. **'Thank god you're alright!'**

"Hey, Lisana... did you hear something?" Natsu asked half asleep.

"Don't worry Natsu, its probably nothing." Lisana mumbled in her sleep.

The teenager crackled her knuckles, "What do you think you're doing sleeping so close to Lisana." She said in a very demonic voice.

"Oh My god Lisana!" Natsu got up and pointed towards( the blur of )the teenager. Lisana also opens her eye's to see what got Natsu so grabbed both of her shoulders and said in a serious tone,"Lisana... I know you probably won't believe me, but... I just heard Happy talk."

Lisana got a sweat drop behind her head,"Um, Natsu... that's Mira, my sister..."

"Oh you bet I am! Now, tell me what happened, and who is this brat?" Mirajane said after crackling her knuckles again but with a sadistic grin.

"Don't jump to any conclusions Mira! I can explain!"

 _ **-An explanation later-**_

"Oh, that makes perfect sense... sorry for trying to strangle you Natsu" Mirajane said to a shaking fire-breather, sitting behind Lisana.

"Oh... that's ok, I'm sure I'll be 'scared for li-' I mean fine!" Natsu did a thumbs up in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure he's not blind?"

"He say's he's getting better everyday." Lisana replies as she turns Natsu to the correct direction.

"Yup! I can even smell you now! Lisana, did you know that you smell like a bunch of wild animals, and your sister smells like those demons Igneel hunts." He was hit on the head by Mirajane for that comment."Aaaaaiiii! that hurts!"

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut! Do you!?" Mirajane shouts at a shaking Natsu. "I'm sorry! Lisana says I wasn't thought proper manners!"

At that moment Happy flies over,"Ayee!" he shouts.

The three stayed silent for a while.

"Did your cat just-?" Mirajane did hand motions to try and say what she wanted.

"I think he did." Lisana said shocked.

"Ha! I knew he could talk! He just needed the right motivation!" Natsu cheered.

 _ **-Sunset-**_

"Well, it's gonna be dark soon, we have to go now Lisana." Mirajane told her smiling sister, currently playing tag with a flying cat and a boy.

Lisana looks at her direction and ask with pleading eyes, "Can't I please stay for a couple more days here with Happy and Natsu... Pleeeeaaaaseeee?"

"Sorry Lisana, but, the Boat to Tenro Island leaves tonight, and Elfman is still probably looking for you."

"But Mira! I don't wanna leave Natsu!" Lisana said with tears in her eyes as she held on to the boys arms.

"Lisana...Ok, look how about we bring Natsu along with us!?" Mirajane tried to reason with her emotional sister.

Lisana looked into Natsu's eyes pleading him with her own, even though she knew he couldn't see."Will you come with us Natsu?"

Natsu quickly became sad, he knew he couldn't just leave Igneel."I'm sorry Lisana, but I'm waiting for Igneel to come back, If I leave with you, he'll be worried, the last time I got lost, he burned down an entire city." Natsu answered in a sad voice, but, then pulled a grin onto his face, "But don't worry! I promise I'll come find you someday! And If I forget, then find me and punish me with my only weakness! That way I'll definitely come and find you!"

She smiled and hugged him, he also hugged back, "Ok, I'll hold you on to that promise, but if you ever forget about me mister!" She wagged her finger at him,"You'll regret it..."

She let go of him and took her sister's hand.

"You should take Happy with you... I'm gonna be too busy training to be able to take care of him." Natsu said to the girl.

"Ok..." She looked at him again, her gaze was intense, as if she were trying to memorize his every feature.

"Come on, lets go, oh and Natsu, in a couple of years we'll probably join a Ninja Village, probably The Leaf Village." Natsu nods to Mirajane's words absentmindedly. Mirajane takes her sister's hand and start's to walk as the two kids say a "Seeya Later!" and wave to each other.

The little girl watched as her friend kept getting farther away until he was just a blur. **'Is this what you're seeing Natsu?'** she thinks as she pats the cat in her arms, a single tear falls but she keeps smiling, **'I hope you don't forget me Natsu, because I sure won't!'**

 _ **-end flashback-**_

"Well... I guess that's cleared up now..." Sakura cleared her throat and looks at both Hinata and Lisana, "Looks like it was just a misunderstanding..."

"You were one tough kid! Natsu!" Ino praised the very still dragon slayer, "You managed to beat up mercenary ninjas all on your own!"

Lisana looked to Natsu, "So...?"

"What?" Natsu replied.

Lisana got an angry look and poked him on his chest, "Is that all you have to say!? We just cleared up something big for you!"

"I think it just hasn't settled in yet..." Natsu turned to Hinata."So your name's Hinata...that fits you." Natsu then started walking towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Wait! W-where are you going!?" Hinata asked.

"I think I need some time to think about this, I promise I'll talk to both of you after I'm done." He looked to both of the girls one last time before leaving.

 _ **-Sunset, Hokage monument-**_

Natsu sat on top of the fourth Hokage's head as he looked at the setting sun.

A blonde teenager comes and sits next to him."Hey Natsu, this is usually my spot..." Naruto lies down on his back, "I heard a bit about what happened... do you wanna talk about it?"

Natsu sighs, "I don't know what to talk about... Imagine you know someone, and, then that person leaves you, then, you meet her again after a long time, but, she's not how you remembered her... what would you do?"

Naruto closes his eyes, "Well... I think, I can relate at least a little bit, you see... I used to have a team-mate, he was almost like a brother to me, then one day, he went away for power...I went to go get him back, but, he beat me up and left me." Naruto rubbed his eyes stood up and grinned, "But I wont give up just like that! I made a promise that I would bring him back... and Naruto Uzumaki does not break Promises!"

Natsu also stood up, "Awe yeah! That's the spirit!" He fist pumped with the ninja, "It didn't give me a straight-forward answer to my problem, but, it sure cheered me up! Thanks man!" Natsu jumps off of the stone monument and lands on both feet.

Naruto smiled at his new friend, **'You're welcome!'**

 _ **-Two hours before midnight, Apartment building-**_

A woman comes out of the bath with a towel wrapped around herself, she goes to her cabinet opens a drawer inside and takes out a black bra and panties. She first wears her panties, then, takes off the towel to wear her bra.

"I didn't know you liked black..."Natsu says from under the bedsheets, "I always thought you were more of a red-type person." He gets hit with a metal glove and falls off of the bed.

"You should learn some manners!," Erza shouted as she covered herself with the towel, "Don't you know its rude and indecent to peek at a nude woman!?"

"I didn't... I only came here to ask where Lisana and Hinata were." Natsu groaned as he got up, "I can't find them in the entire village."

Erza sighs and rubs her head, "They went out for a mission an hour ago, something about a man who kidnaps girls by taking them to his ship and drugging them... I don't know the details."

"Oh... now what?" He asked the half naked Knight.

"Now you get to get out of here before I put you to a hospital!" Natsu runs for the door, "And don't even think of doing this again! If you really have to, then do it to Lucy! She enjoys it!" Erza shouted at the Dragon slayer. **'How did he even find me?'** She shakes her head.

 _ **-Next Morning, Hokage's office-**_

"The Jinchūriki is in danger Tsunade! I have a student who can protect him and also be his team-mate." A bandaged man, with a cane said to the woman at the desk.

"You don't have to worry Danzo, if you haven't heard already, there was a new recruit, he will be Naruto's new team-mate and body guard." Tsunade replied smugly.

"Then who will be his second team-mate?" The old man asked, "You can't pair him up with your apprentice, that would ruin the 'Close combat squad' you created."

The Hokage sighs, "Ok, I'll agree, what is the name of your apprentice?"

The man starts walking away and when he reaches the door says, "Sai, that is his name."

 _ **-Two hours later, Hokage's office-**_

Three teens were standing in front of the Hokage.

"So, what are we doing here?" Natsu asked the busty woman.

"Yeah! And what's this guy doing here with us!?" Naruto pointed to a pale teenage boy, currently smiling with his eyes closed.

"His name is Sai, and he will be your new team-mate." She replied.

"What!? I don't want this guy!" Naruto grabbed Natsu and pointed at him, "Why can't you pair me up with my buddy Natsu here!?"

"Natsu is also your team-mate, you need at least three people for a team, so you'll have to pair up with Sai."

Sai smiled at Naruto and Natsu, and extended his hand to shake Naruto's "Nice to meet you Dickless."

"Don't call me that creep! And don't forget, once Sasuke's rescued, your service wont be needed." Naruto glared at the still smiling boy.

Natsu looked at the pale teen and got a shiver up his spine, **'People shouldn't smile like that.'**

The Hokage cleared her throat, "Now, according to our Intel, Kabuto should be at the bridge in six days, you will search the area for an ambush and if there isn't one then, the team senior will impersonate Sasori and gather information about Sasuke's whereabouts from Kabuto."

Natsu raised his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand Natsu." Tsunade said in an irritated voice.

Natsu lit his hand on fire, "Can I burn this puppet guy if he tries an ambush?"

The Hokage smirked, "It's what I'm paying you for."

 _ **-10 minutes later, Village gate-**_

Naruto and Natsu were having a staring contest while Sai stared at them with a plastic smile.

Naruto blinked and Natsu did a victory fist pump, "Ha! I told ya' I'm Unbeatable at this!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Dragon Slayer, "I bet you can't beat me a second time!"

Natsu grinned, "As much as I'd love to beat you again, I think we should do it later, I smell wood..."

Sai looked to Natsu and asked, "Can you smell if Dickless has any balls in his pants?"

Natsu got a confused look, "Why would I do that?"

Naruto ran towards Sai and tried to punch him, but, was stopped by a wooden cage appearing around him.

"That's enough for you two." A mam with brown hair and big round eyes said to the blonde ninja.

"It's his fault! He just doesn't know how to shut up." Naruto pointed to Sai.

"Funny coming from you, you're the one who doesn't know how to shut his mouth." Sai replied.

Natsu was poking the wood that appeared out of nowhere, "So this was made by you?" He asked the Man.

The man nodded and released Naruto, "My name is Yamato, and I will be your captain for this mission."

"What happened to Kakashi Sensie?" Naruto asked.

"He's in the hospital, he used too much chakra on his last mission." Yamato replied, "We should properly introduce ourselves, you already know my name so, tell me yours."

Naruto went first, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to be the future Hokage and to rescue Sasuke, my hobby is collecting Ramen cups, I like Ramen, but, I don't like the time it takes to make Ramen... and Sai."

"My name is Sai, my hobby is drawing and I like giving new people I meet, a heartwarming nick-name."

Natsu pointed to himself with his thumb, "My name's Natsu, my hobby is burning stuff and watching things burn, I like fishing and I don't like machine transportation, my dream is to protect all of my friends and help them live a long happy life."

Sai coughed, "coughHIPPIEcough".

"Now that the introductions are over, how about we go."

The four men started walking at the direction of the Tenchi bridge.

 _ **-One day before the meeting, Forest around the Tenchi bridge-**_

"Natsu, do you smell anything?" Yamato asked the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu shook his head, "Nothin' just weed and grass."

"How about you Sai?"

Sai sat in front of a blank scroll, then ink rats started coming and merging into the paper becoming a message. "It's just as the hippie said, only weed and grass."

Naruto crossed his arms, "We should just go to the bridge, there's nothing here."

"I guess you're right... come on lets go check the bridge." Yamato led his team away.

When all of them had left, a man comes out of the ground, he had a half black and half white face, and had vegetation wrapped around himself.

"Looks like they left." the white side comments.

"It seems like they have... It's time to summon Sasori.", the black side replied.

 _ **-1km away from Tenchi bridge, Evening-**_

The four men were walking on a clear path in the forest, trees surrounded them from all sides. A shadow moves in the branches, from it a dozen strings of Chakra come out of.

"So how did you get so strong Natsu?" Naruto asked the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu though about it for a moment and answered, "Hard Trainin' and a lot of time."

Naruto was impressed with the simple answer, "Really!? So, that means I can do it too right?"

Natsu crossed his arms and rubbed his nose, "Nah! It's probably cus' I'm so awesome!"

Naruto pointed his finger at Natsu, "Ohyeah!? Well... I bet I can beat you in a one-on-one fight!" Natsu got fire in his eyes, "It's ON!"

Both of them stop and face each other, then jump out of the way of a hundred poison darts.

"I knew I smelled some funky weed!" Natsu shouted, then pointed to a tree, "I can smell you there! Come out before I burn ya'!"

Yamato pushed his hand down on the dirt, " 'Forest prison Jutsu!' ". The trees Natsu pointed at suddenly grew and started moving, the branches entangled a man wearing a black cloak and red clouds, his hair was crimson. The man's eyes moves to the four, "It seems you caught me."

Natsu and Sai look around, then Natsu's eyes widen, "Take cover! That thing's a Poison Bomb!" Yamato crates a wooden ball around all of them, just before the entangled man exploded in a green and purple gas.

A duplicate of the man jumps down from another tree, and sees the wooden ball. **'Looks like they survived... not for long'**

The ball starts dissolving at a rapid pace. Inside Yamato panics, "What do we do, I don't think this thing can hold for long." Natsu lit his hand in fire for light, "How about you open this, and I ram my fist into the first thing I see moving?" Yamato shakes his head, "No! The gas outside is dissolving the wood, It could poison you and we don't have a medic or antidote for its effects."

Natsu looks at the dissolving barrier, **'I'll worry about the poison later!'**

He lights his fist and punches the ground, outside, right next to the wooden ball, a geyser of flames shoot out of the ground then Natsu jumps out of the hole.

He sets his body on fire, holds his breath and runs towards the cloaked man with a raised fist. **'Take this,** ** _'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'_** **'** The puppet master had no time to react before he got his face punched off. Natsu sees the headless body start moving and then it shoots a stream of water from its palms. Natsu gets knocked back to a nearby tree and gets pinned under the water pressure. **'No good, I'll have to use it'** Natsu breaths in the air and puts his hands in-front of his mouth, "Fire Dragons Breath Attack!" A rotating stream of fire comes out of Natsu's mouth and counters the stream of water and hits the Akatsuki member, fully incinerating him.

Natsu starts taking long deep breaths but felt weaker every time he did. **'Why is my chest hurting so much!?'** Natsu falls on his knees and holds his chest, he then suddenly stops moving and a loud scream comes out of him. "Aghhhhhhhh! GaaahhAaaaaah!"

By this time, the wooden barrier is fully dissolved, but, the gas also disappears. Naruto comes running to help Natsu, followed by Yamato and then Sai.

"What do we do Captain Yamato!?" Naruto properly lays Natsu on his back, "Can you please help him!?"

Yamato breaths out, "There's nothing I can do, this is what I was talking about, I warned him not to do this. We don't have a medic."

"That is correct..." A duplicate of the Akatsuki member hops down from another tree and slowly walks in-front of them, "He is suffering from a toxic gas which dissolves carbon-based objects, his blood is dissolving and he is probably having a Heart Attack." The puppet master glares at the Dragon Slayer, "I don't know why he isn't dying though."

Naruto gets in-front of his fallen comrade and pulls out a kunai. "You'll have to go through me first!" He then looks around in the trees, **'How many bodies does this guy have?'**

Yamato turns his arm into wooden vines and tries to entangle Sasori, but his whole body suddenly gets covered with chakra strings. Sai draws two ink tigers but is shot with a needle at that same moment.

"Do you like my strings?" Sasori walks towards Yamato, "These chakra strings are special, they are directly connected to your spine, you wont be moving much." Then he walks towards Sai, "You are paralyzed and helpless in-front of a dangerous S-ranked Ninja, wont you show me some of your fear? I want to capture that moment when you realize that it was all for nothing."

Naruto throws the Kunai at Sasori, and then runs at him with a 'Rasengan', "Take this!" He hits the man right through the chest.

"Is that all you can do boy?" The man asks, then metal strings come out of the hole in his chest, "I'm disappointed, did you really think you stood a chance? Look around you."

Naruto looks around and sees his captain surrounded with multiple Sasori's, Sai wasn't moving and also surrounded with ten Sasori's then in the trees, he sees an army of Sasori. **'How many of him are there!?'** He forms a hand sign, **'Time for Shadow clones, he's not the only one who can make copies of himself!'** Before Naruto could shout his Technique, a smoke bomb mixed with knock-out gas explodes next to him knocking him out of conciseness.

"This was too easy." Sasori then walks to the still screaming Natsu and whispers to his ear, "You're a disgrace to Dragon Slayers, you couldn't even protect your friends from just me alone."

Natsu's eyes widen, then his continuous scream comes to a stop, he grabs Sasori's leg, "No one! Hurts my Friends!" Natsu's skin starts to turn into scales, and the area around them starts to increase in temperature.

"What are you doing!?" The puppet master shouts. The trees start burning and dark clouds start gathering. Natsu smirks, "Lightning Flame Bomb!"

Hundreds of Thunder Bolts strike all the Sasori puppets and Natsu releases an explosion of fire.

 _ **-Next Day, Same location-**_

Yamato gets up from the ground and tries to walk, only to fall back on his ass after seeing what happened. **'A Dragon Slayer, that's what he is.'** There was a giant crater all around for at-least half a kilo-meter. The trees were turned into ash and the inside of the crater was black. **'This hole is as big, as the village.'**

Naruto also gets up, and kicks Sai to wake him up.

"Wakie! Wakie!"

"That's not very nice Dickless"

"Shut up! and help me find Natsu!" Naruto looks around in the crater, **'Black, Black, Ash, Ash, Pink! Found him!'** Naruto and Yamato run to the Dragon Slayer at the center of the crater.

Yamato kneels down and puts his ear next to Natsu's chest, **'I can hear his heart-beat!'** He stands up, "He's alive!" Naruto jumps and pumps his fist, "Yeah! That's Natsu for ya'!"

Naruto then tries to shake Natsu to wake him up, "Naruto, he inhaled a lot of that gas, he wont be getting up any time soon."

Sai comes and stands next to the Dragon Slayer, then raises his leg, "Maybe we should kick him... I'll start, I heard Hippies like it rough." Naruto tackles Sai before he could lower his foot. "I'm warning you Sai! Do not! Mess with me, or my friend."

Sai gets out of Naruto's grip and stands up, "I let you tackle me Dickless."

"Fuck you!"

Yamato grabs Naruto before he can tackle Sai again, "That's enough! Natsu is injured and can't help us on our mission, I need the two of you to cooperate and work together."

Naruto folds his arms, "Fine! As long as he doesn't mess with me!" he points at Sai.

Sai nodded, "I'm fine with that 'Di-' Naruto..."

Yamato looks at both of them and then nodded, "That's better, lets get to the bridge, there's no use in trying to find Sasori's body, I think Natsu completely Incinerated him." , **'But how did we survive?'**

The three men carried the unconscious Dragon Slayer's body and headed for Tenchi Bridge.

A black and white, plant-like man comes out of the ground and watches them leave, "My my, looks like Sasori's truly dead." The white side says. "I have to tell this to Leader" the black side replies, then the man disappears back into the ground.

 _ **-Tenchi Bridge, one hour later-**_

Naruto and Sai and a sleeping Natsu waited behind a tree as Yamato walked to Kabuto in his Sasori disguise.

"Maybe we should attack while we still can, Kabuto's a dangerous guy." Naruto whispered.

Sai remained silent and kept looking.

Yamato stood next to Kabuto, "So Sasori, what did you want to know, I cant be here for long, I left without telling Lord Orochimaru."

"Tell me the location of Orochimaru's current hideout."

"Hmmm... It's in-" Kabuto stops mid-sentence when Orochimaru suddenly appears at the bridge and attacks Yamato, the wood-user dodges the tongue strike but gets his Sasori Disguise damaged and destroyed. Yamato jumps back and gets into a fighting stance.

Naruto and Sai get up, "I'm coming captain Yamato!" They get on the bridge and stand next to Yamato. Naruto whispers, "So what's the plan?" Yamato looks around and replies, "Give me some time."

"Ah~ if it isn't little Naruto, do you remember me? I almost killed you in the Forest of Death, Sasuke doesn't like talking about you." Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto starts releasing a dark red Chakra, "Don't you say his Name! You're a monster!" Naruto jumps at Orochimaru with claws made of red Chakra. The Sannin dodged the claws and jumped to the other side of the bridge, Naruto's attack damages the bridge, Sai and Yamato retreat back to the other side of the bridge. Naruto follows Orochimaru and Kabuto as he keeps charging, then, he forms four tails of red chakra. Orochimaru's lips form a smirk. **'Interesting.'** He shoves his arms forward and dozens of Snakes come out towards Naruto. The cloaked Naruto also shoves one of his arms forward, it stretches then grabs the snakes and squeezes them to death. Orochimaru drops himself to the ground and opens his mouth, hundreds of snakes and cobras with swords coming out of their mouths headed to Naruto's direction. Naruto's tails whip around and strikes all the snakes headed to him, then he shoots his hand into the ground, the hand pops out on the spot Orochimaru was standing, the Sannin tries to dodge the strike but gets ripped in half with the force. The unmoving body's mouth opens and two hands come out, the hands stretch the mouth wide open and another Orochimaru comes out.

Naruto releases black and blue balls of chakra from his body, then positions his tails in front of him, the balls gather and merge into a dark purple Chakra ball which falls on the ground. Naruto's mouth opens and swallows the Ball.

 **'How is he going to use that dense Chakra?'** Orochimaru's eyes widen, then he does hand seals for a defensive Jutsu.

Naruto's stomach widens and steam starts to come out of his mouth, then, he releases a giant red beam of energy.

Orochimaru pushes his hands down, **'Triple Rashomone!'** Three giant metal gates appear in front of the Sannin to protect him from the Bijou bomb. The destructive beam hits the gates and destroys the first two, then dents the third gate.

The remaining gate disappears in a puff of smoke, Orochimaru stretches his neck up, then opens his mouth, a blade comes out and also stretches, it hits the cloaked Naruto pushing him back to the bridge.

 _ **-Back at the Bridge-**_

Natsu's eyes open, "Owww... What happened?" He looks around and sees Yamato and Sai running to a tree.

"Take cover Sai!" Yamato ducks behind the tree and Sai disappears around another tree, as Naruto in his cloaked form hits the spot next to Natsu.

Natsu sniffs the air, "Naruto? Is that you?" The Dragon Slayer sees a blade trying to impale the red four-tailed demon. Natsu grabs the long blade and starts lifting it, then he swings the blade with Orochimaru still attached, down onto the ground.

The blade starts retreating into Orochimaru's mouth and the Sannin slowly gets up with Kabuto's help. "Should we leave Lord Orochimaru?" Orochimaru smiles then suddenly strikes a spot at the ground with his Snakes, "Come out before I kill you..."

Sai comes out of the ground, "Wait, I have an offer for you..." Orochimaru crosses his arms, "And what might that be?" Sai drops his bag and slowly walks to the Sannin and hands him a stack of papers.

 _ **-While this is happening, back at the destroyed bridge-**_

Natsu tries to move towards his friend, but, the cloaked Naruto hits him with his claws, Natsu's arms get hit, he looks at his arm, **'I- ... I burned my arm...'** Yamato jumps out and entangles the Cloaked Ninja with his wood. "Get away, I'll handle this!" Yamato starts using a technique which starts sealing the Nine-Tails Chakra back into Naruto.

Naruto's burnt skin starts rapidly healing, Natsu walks to Yamato, "what was that energy?"

Yamato looks at Naruto, "THAT was the Nine-Tails Chakra."

Naruto gets up and rubs his head, he looks around at the damage, "Did I do this?" then he sees the burn in Natsu's arm, "Did I do that to you?"

Natsu rubs his burn, "Yeah man... you were bad-ass when you were usin' that freaky Chakra!" Naruto smiles at Natsu for not having any hard feelings. Natsu then suddenly starts coughing, Yamato opens his bag and pulls out a pill, "Take this, it should help with making new blood." Naruto looks around, "Where's Sai?"

 _ **-Back with Orochimaru and Sai-**_

Orochimaru reads and looks at the files given to him, "What does Danzō intend to do?"

Sai looks at the sky, "He wants to be Hokage, even if he has to destroy the Village and rebuild it, to become one."

The Sannin chuckles, "That old fool is still as crazy about the position of Hokage up till today."

Naruto jumps in front of them, "What are you doing Sai!?" Naruto pulls out a Kunai, "Don't make me fight you!" Orochimaru looks at the blond, then, strikes him with his Snakes, "Hidden Shadow Snakes!" Naruto gets knocked to the ground, Orochimaru hands the files to his apprentice "Kabuto! We don't have time for this." Kabuto looks at Sai then runs for the trees with the Sannin, "Leave unnecessary things behind!" Sai looks at his bag on the ground with his scrapbook still inside, then nods and follows the two.

Naruto gets up, "Hold on! I'm not done yet!" Yamato and Natsu appear, "Hold on! we don't know where they're going!" Yamato looks to Natsu, "Can you track them?"

Natsu pulls out a scrapbook from Sai bag, "You shouldn't even ask! I'll know where they lived for the last six months after a sniff!"

 _ **-Two hours later, At Orochimaru's hideout-**_

Yamato picks a door open and finds Sai in the room, Naruto runs and grabs Sai's collar, "What do you think you're doing Sai?" Sai looks at the three, "I was sent here to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

Natsu scratches his head, "But, weren't we suppose to rescue this guy?"

Sai smiles, "Lord Danzo sent me here to kill him." Naruto looks at Sai's smile and realizes that he's lying. Yamato looks Sai in the eyes "What is your real Mission?"

Sai finally gives up and admits, "Lord Danzo is planning to destroy the Village." Natsu lifts him up from his collar, "I'm not gonna let that happen." Natsu drops Sai, and Yamato binds him with his wood. "lets get back outside, we don't know the lay-out of this place.

They take Sai outside and tie him up, Naruto sighs and turns to Yamato and Natsu "What now?"

Behind them, Kabuto comes and cuts the bindings on Sai, "Now you're going to die..."

Naruto, Yamato and Natsu turn around, to see Sai standing with Kabuto.

Kabuto raises his chakra covered hand, and runs towards Yamato, Sai following right behind him. Kabuto tries to hit Yamato, but the wood-user dodges and shoots his wooden arm to Kabuto, Kabuto jumps but, his leg gets caught by Sai, the pale boy then slams him down.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kabuto grunts. Yamato ties him up using his wood-style. Sai kneels to face Kabuto, "I'm doing what I want to do."

Naruto comes and pats Sai on the back, "That's the right choice!" Natsu comes and slaps Sai's back, "Naruto's right! If you _had_ tried to help this guy, then I would have, had to kick your ass!"

Yamato grabs Kabuto, "You are going to tell us how to find Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto chuckles under his breath, "Sasuke is not the same person you remember him to be, this whole mission of yours is _pointless_."

Natsu walks to Kabuto, stares at the tied up ninja, then kicks him. "We'll decide whats pointless! And your starting to look _very_ disposable." The Dragon Slayer lights his fist in fire and moves it closer to the Ninja, "I've been poisoned, knocked out and had to blow up a forest to get here, you'll tell us _exactly_ what we want to know."

 ** _-A few minutes later, Inside the Hideout-_**

"Aghhh!" Natsu held his head as he screamed.

"Natsu! What's wrong!?" Naruto grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Are you still hurt from the poison!?"

"NO!" The Dragon Slayer shook his head, "I'm just so _bored!"_

Yamato scratches his head, "Well, I guess we _have_ been walking in circles for a while now..."

"THATS IT!" Natsu eyes lit up as he grinned.

"What!?" Naruto asked, excited if the Dragon Slayer had found his friend.

Natsu set his fist in fire, "I'll just blow the entire roof off! Problem solved!"

Yamato and Naruto jumped on him, "No Way!"

Natsu brought his fist up from under them and pointed it to the roof, "TOO Late!"

BooOOOOooM

"What the hell Man!? You blew the roof off!"

"Why... _why_ would you do that!?"

"So, this is what emotions do to a persons behavior... its very, interesting."

The four of them stood up and dusted themselves. "Quit your whining... I found him didn't I?"

Naruto looked towards the part of the roof that survived the explosion, on its edge stood a dark-haired teenager, wearing clothes similar to Orochimaru. "Sasuke-"

The teen gazed towards the blonde, "Naruto... you still look like an idiot."

"Shut up and get down here Sasuke! We're here to rescue you!"

Sasuke tilted his head, "Rescue me?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah! So come ON!"

Sasuke jumped next to Naruto and put one arm around his neck in a strange embrace, he brought his mouth closer to the blond's ear and whispered, "Who said I wanted to be rescued?" He slowly removed his blade for its sheath, "All these years... you've wasted your time looking for me." He held the blade up above the blonde, "When you should of been training to get stronger." The blade went down in a arc for the blond's head, but was stopped by a hand before it could harm the blonde. Naruto went into a dazed state, **'Why Sasuke?'**

Sasuke turned his gaze to the Dragon Slayer and glared, "Who do you think you are? I could kill you here and now."

Natsu grabbed the Uchiha's shirt, "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" and threw him up into the air.

Sasuke landed without a problem a few feet away. He sheathed his sword and raised his arm, "I gave you your chance to live." the arm started lighting up in blue electricity, then three balls of lightning started spinning around the Uchiha, "Chidori Senbon!"

A rain of lightning needles hit the group and covered the area in smoke.

Sasuke turned around, "Hmp!" An arm grabbed his shoulder and when he turned around, he was met with a fiery fist to his cheek, which sent him flying and landing on his back.

Natsu slowly walked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke got up, "You didn't win yet!" Sasuke charged up a _Chidori_ and ran to the Dragon Slayer, "Take this! Chidori!" The lightning covered fist hit Natsu at his chest, but the lightning did nothing, and started disappearing.

Sasuke jumped back, "What was that!? You're suppose to have a gaping hole in your chest!" Natsu slowly shook his head to say no, "That little snack isn't enough for me." Natsu lit his arm up with Lightning, the lightning got bigger and bigger, then it turned into a shape of a Dragon's head with jaws wide open. "Let me show you what real lightning taste like!" He swung his fist towards the wide-eyed Uchiha. "Lightning Dragon's Claw!", Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Don't kill him Natsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A smoke cloud appeared, when it disappeared, the snake boss, Manda was between the Dragon Slayer and the Uchiha.

The giant snake turned its gaze to the Uchiha, "You ungrateful Brat!" it mutters, it looks down at its abdomen, everything was blown out, its guts were everywhere, the bone was blown out and a giant hole which almost went right through him was present, the only thing left was a layer of scales at the other side, which covered the Uchiha from the remaining shock of the explosion. The snake's head hit the ground and its eyes slowly closed as it drew its last breath.

Sasuke slowly got up, next to him, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in a puff of smoke.

Natsu pointed to the three, "None of you are leaving here until I say so!"

Orochimaru nudged Kabuto, "Is the seal ready?" Kabuto performed a hand-sign and nodded, "It should last us a couple of hours, maybe three at best."

Natsu jumped to the three, but was stopped by an invisible wall. "What The-? Let me out before I fry your Asses!" Naruto ran to the three with a _Rasengan_ , "You're not gona leave like this Sasuke!" The blue ball of rotating chakra hit the barrier but soon disappeared. "What is this!?"

Sai looks at the seals on the ground outside the barrier, "It looks like it'll last a couple of hours." Natsu set his arms on fire, "I don't _have_ that kind of time!" Crimson fire appeared in his right hand, and Lightning on his left, then he slammed them together "Dragon's Burning Lightning!"

The inside of the barrier was engulfed in the explosion.

Naruto, Sai and Yamato slowly got out of a wooden cocoon-like shield.

"Natsu! Stop! the more kinetic energy this barrier is hit with, the stronger it gets!" Sai stopped the Dragon Slayer from making another attempt.

Orochimaru and Kabuto start walking away. "Lets go Sasuke, they'll be there for a while."

Sasuke started walking, then looked back to Natsu, **'This isn't over Dragneel!'**

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **Hiddenray's Note: Whew! Thanks for reading... tell me how it was.**_


End file.
